Jelentem vége Vagyis csak most kezdődik
by zitumitu
Summary: Egy kissé zord jövővagy jelenkép, mi is van akkor most... Ajánlatos kemény zenét hallgatni hozzá és jelen pillanatban utálni a világot.bizony.ja és hozzászólásokat várok, mert még sose írtam ennyi embernek:köszike


_Hú emberek, lehet, hogy röhej a dolog, de egy Marilyn Manson számot hallgatva iszonyat gyilok hangulatot tudtok vele elérni. Már ha hasonlóak vagytok hozzám.  
Asszem...hehe._

**Jelentem: vége **

**Helyzetjelentés **

**Tőlem, nektek, pondrók**

Sokan olvasták és olvassák Harry Potter történetét. Joanne leírta, amit akart. Leírja az egészet… ami tíz évvel ezelőtt történt. De a végtelenségig nem lehet folytatni. Azt már nem fogja tudtunkra hozni, hogy mi van ma.

Ma, amikor már nincs Voldemort és nincs Harry Potter, és talán már varázslók sem lesznek hamarosan.

A Roxfortban még tíz évvel később is lehet érezni a hatást, amelyet Harry Potter bukása jelentett. Bár a Sötét Nagyúr végleg meghalt. A harc sikeres volt ellene, a jóslattal ellentétben azonban nem Harry végzett vele, hanem Lupin. Így van ez. Véletlen volt. A jóslatokról pedig azóta tudjuk, hogy csak útmutatók az élethez.

Sybill Trelawney-val ma is találkozhatunk. Chicagóba költözött. Megviselte a „hibás" jóslata, amiről egyébként Perselus Pitontól értesült. Jelenleg egy kisebb lapnál újságíró. Muglik közt él.

McGalagony a Roxfortban tanít. Ugyanolyan, mint volt: szigorú, de igazságos. Sajnos azonban még kevésbé barátságosabb. Az iskola tanári kara megváltozott. Sokan eltűntek és sokan elestek a háborúban. Más iskolák nyugdíjba vonult oktatói jöttek a hiányt pótolni. A frissen végzett diákok csak elenyésző része tanít. Nincs már értelme a pályának. Kevés a mágustanonc. A mostani gyermekek már varázs nélkül élnek. Még néhány aranyvérű is.

Perselus Piton mégsem volt áruló. Dumbledore nem alaptalanul bízott benne. Derekasan helytállt a bajban. Bár egyik lába bánta a harcot, ő mégis maradt az iskolában. Voldemort és Harry Potter bukása óta a sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgyat oktatja. A diákok ma sem kedvelik a megkeseredett professzort.

Egyik fontos momentuma a történelemnek, hogy a szellemek eltűntek. Véres Báró, Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, Pufók Fráter, Hóborc és mindenki. Még a két éve kísértő Mrs. Norris is. Szép lassan. Egymás után. Mintha csak a háború utáni csendre vártak volna. A világon már sehonnan nem érkezett olyan jelentés egy minisztériumba sem, ami valamilyen szellem tevékenységet engedett volna feltételezni.

Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy és Ron Weasley azok, akik a legjobban tudták életüket folytatni. A Chudley Csúzlik profi játékosai, és nekik valamint a győzelemre szomjas játékostársaiknak köszönhetően a világ egyik legjobb csapataként ünneplik ma már őket. Azonban sok hűséges rajongó fordult el tőlük a játékstílusuk megváltozása miatt, mert ma úgy is ismerik őket, mint a Falmouth Falcons hírhedt ellenfele. (Köztudott, hogy a Falmouth Falcons a legbrutálisabb és legsportszerűtlenebb csapat a varázslóvilágban.)

Neville Longbottom gyógyító a Szent Mungóban. Szülei mellett a háború többi sérültjét és a mindennapok betegeit ápolja.

Hermione Granger egy éve hozzáment Robin Quirckleyhez, ahhoz a médiasztárhoz, akit nem bírt szavakkal legyőzni az első találkozásukkor. Büszkeségük vonzalommá alakult. Két hónapja pedig már be is adta a válókeresetet. Úgy tűnik, azóta sem győzte le szavaival. Az újságok és a televízió pedig tele van közös botrányaikkal. Miss Granger legújabb könyvét jövő hónapban adja ki, a _Hogyan győzzük le fér/g/jeinket?_

Charlie, Fred és Percy Weasley életüket veszítették a harcban. George Roxmortsban dolgozik ma is feleségével Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatban.

Ironikus. Ginny a Minisztériumban tevékenykedik édesapja mellett. Barátnőjével négy éve boldog kapcsolatban él.

Rubeus Hagrid a Roxfort háztáj őrzője és hat éve gondnoka; nem tanít. Ideje nagy részét a Tiltott Rengetegben tölti. Ritka bestiákat tenyészt, szelídít és kereskedik velük. Kell a pénz. Neki valamiért kell.

A Roxfort már nem a régi. Nincsenek házai, de továbbra is bentlakásos. A taníttatás nagyon drága, a színvonal egyre alacsonyabb, a tanárok fizetése nevetséges. Akik ott tanítanak nem is költenek semmire. Az életük már az ódon kőfalak közé és a múltba zárult.

Hát, tessék mugli olvasók. Íme, a helyzetjelentés. Bízzatok az életben! Mert remény az mindig van, igaz?

Az emberi természet néha nevetséges. Nagyon nevetséges. Undorító módon ki tud magából fordulni.

A világra csend borult.  
Az unalom csendje.

Örüljünk, hogy vége a háborúnak! Hogy vége az elnyomásnak, amikor még a „rosszak" élvezték az életet. Ma már letartóztatták azokat, akiket tudtak. De mindenhol vannak kiskapuk. Nemde? Hm…

Ma már nem élvezik a „rosszak" az életet.  
De mások sem.

Három ember van, aki viszonylag jól jött ki a dolgokból. Viszonylag! Mert milyen érzelmi élete lehet két férfinak és egy nőnek, akik egy brutális játékot űznek, ebben lelik örömüket, és együtt élik életük minden napját. Együtt. Érzések nélkül. Mocskos kapcsolatban. Ron, Cho és Draco.

A mágia szétfoszlik, a bűbáj elillan. A gyerekek nem hisznek a tündérekben.

Ma már csak üres szemek révednek a semmibe.

A gondolkodás helyét a keserű fájdalom vette át.

**Mit kaptatok, Ti jók?  
****Biztonságot és nyugalmat.  
****Gyászt és szürke életet.  
****Éljetek boldogan!**

**Most, hogy Apám és megbízóját is megöltétek, eljött az én időm. Van célom, végre. Elhozom az izgalom forradalmát, hogy újra kaland legyen az életetek.**

**_Véres kaland._**

**ÉN BOLDOG VAGYOK!**

**ÉN ÉLEK!**

_†††††††††††††††††Drusilla Malfoy ††††††††††††††††_

Egy Malfoy, akit kitagadtak, mert nem hasonlított a családjára. Egy Malfoy, akit mindenki csak

Luna Lovegood néven ismert.

Vagyok olyan mocsok, mint a többi.

És ismerni fogtok…

Garantálom


End file.
